Pretty Odd
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: After a year off, Cherry returns to Smackdown! A stranger catches her eye. But will he win her heart? Kizarny/Cherry--Kizerry


**A/N: So, I fell in love with Kizarny Friday…and then I started thinking about him needing a sidekick. Of the female persuasion. The first Diva to enter my mind was Cherry--aside from being one of my favorites, she's cute, sweet, and a bit on the quiet side, which I think works with Kizarny. I, personally, think they go quite well together. The result? My current favorite wrestling pairing, which I'm going to call Kizerry (the other option was Chizarny, and…It just doesn't sound quite as adorable). My only regret is that it'll be awhile before the two ever appear on the same show. Hurry up with that schooling, there, Cherry!**

**And…this is meant to be the **_**characters,**_** which you probably could have figured out on your own, anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter One: Wizelcome Bizack**

The engine stopped. The bright red convertible's driver's side door opened, and out stepped a petite blonde dressed like a show-stealing extra in a Marilyn Monroe film. Her ensemble, the focal point of which was a white dress with small red polka dots, was so '50s-esque a lesser woman would never have been able to pull it off. But the weary traveler wore her apparel as though she were a queen, and, remarkably, still managed not to seem the least bit haughty, even as she removed her sunglasses with the sort of carelessness many women aspire to replicate.

Unbeknownst to Cherry, her arrival had attracted some attention.

She walked around to the rear of the car to retrieve her things. One-handed, she shut the trunk with a satisfying slam before setting her luggage (in varying shades of pink) on the concrete of the parking lot. She shook her blonde hair from her eyes with a mix of annoyance and accidental grace. The cloud of curls, which reached her shoulder blades, settled beautifully back into place. She still wasn't used to it being quite so long, but she felt letting it grow out had been the right decision. As for deciding to return? That she wasn't quite sure about.

She had been gone a year, finishing up college and taking a break from the business. She knew taking time off to focus on her education had been a good idea. It was always a good idea to have a backup plan, whether in case the company should decide to wish her the best in her future endeavors or if for some reason she should become unable or unwilling to continue on as a Diva. While working toward completing her degree in Early Childhood Education, she had taken an acting class, which she hoped would help her become more comfortable in front of the fans. Cherry was known as one of the shyest Divas of the bunch, and the class had certainly helped her become much more confident and comfortable in her own skin. Now, however, she was beginning to wonder if it would be enough.

Presently, she pulled the handle on her suitcase up and slung her light pink duffel bag over her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the parking lot for a familiar face. Finding none, she sighed, biting her lip anxiously. She had forgotten how awkward it sometimes was for her to check into hotels, what with the disdain some workers held for the group of wrestlers, who always brought with them a trail of loud and messy fans. Thinking of those diehard fans made her even more nervous. Although she loved the fans dearly, and knew she wouldn't have anything without them, she would be lying if she said she didn't still get a bit of stage fright. She stared up at the blue sky, watching a cloud drift across the sun, as she debated hopping back into her car and driving away. Nearby, a car honked. Startled, she gasped and looked for the source of the commotion, where apparently a car had cut off the parking spot the other had been going for. She shook her head to help herself focus.

Her eyes fell on a uniquely-dressed man leaning upon the pillar of the hotel's overhang. He was staring at the sky, which meant she was free to stare at him. Despite the fact that intruding upon what seemed such a personal moment of reflection tinged her cheeks pink, she couldn't help but gaze at him. He was turned slightly away from her, so she couldn't get a very good look at him, but she could see that his blonde and black hair was slightly mussed, and his facial hair, with its two braided and beaded strands, was more original even than Jeff Hardy's. At least on the side of his face she could see, eyeliner trailed from his eye down his cheek. Strangely enough, she was reminded of a pirate. He looked nothing like her ex-boyfriend, who was dark-haired and clean-shaven and dressed in black jeans and white tees. And still she was fascinated.

"Cherry?!"

Cherry turned toward the familiar voice, and her face instinctively lit up. Running toward her in jean shorts, a tank, knee-high tube socks, and black Converse Chuck Taylors, was Maria Kinellis. The _Playboy _cover girl was beaming. Clearly she was delighted to see Cherry again. This fact was confirmed when Maria let out a squeal of glee followed by a second, more certain, exclamation of "Cherry!" as she flung her arms around the shorter woman.

"Oh, my God, Cherry! I missed you so much!"

Cherry laughed as she tottered backward a couple steps in her heels. It felt good to know someone had missed her. Maria was certainly making her feel better, even though she had no idea Cherry actually needed cheering up. Something about the bubbly redhead made it nearly impossible to be pessimistic in her presence. At last they both stopped squealing long enough for Cherry to manage to speak.

"I missed you, too, Maria."

"Of course you did!"

Maria grinned, but she wasn't being vain, as made clear by the light, mirthful laughter that followed as she squeezed Cherry tightly again. Cherry's legs wobbled threateningly, and she leaned against the side of the car so as to remain upright. She gasped for air--Maria was unintentionally crushing her lungs.

"Um, Maria…I can't breathe."

"Oh!"

She let go and took a step back instantly.

"You look so fabulous," Maria said. "Like a movie star from old Hollywood. You're rockin' it."

Cherry blushed despite herself.

"Thanks. You look great, too. Your _hair_…"

Maria appeared both flattered and flustered as she ran a lock through her fingers, scrutinizing it as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Do you like it? I honestly don't know if I do. I mean, I _do _like it, but at the same time, I think it might be a bit _too _bright. It certainly sticks out--not that I've ever minded that before or anything. But what if it really does look like hooker hair? That's what Michelle said, anyway, after she said it looked like I was trying to be the next Christy Hemme. But I'm _not. _I just want to be my own person, you know?" she sighed, clearly torn. "What do you think?"

Cherry knew her friend was asking for an honest opinion, and even though she tried to avoid getting involved in the girls' conflicts when and if possible, she figured it would be relatively harmless to take a position on the issue of Maria's hair. Still, she was reluctant to do so.

"Well…it certainly is unique."

Maria placed a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"You know that's not what I'm asking. Do you like it?"

"I do," she answered with a nod. "I think it looks great on you."

Maria smiled, relieved.

"Thanks. I really do like it, too."

Cherry adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder as Maria dug out her phone. The woman was still beaming, and Cherry couldn't help but flush with pleasure. She hadn't expected anyone to be so happy she'd come back. Maria looked as though she had won the lottery, the Royal Rumble, and the Miss America pageant in one day. If she was that excited, Cherry decided, things must be pretty bad, whether for Maria specifically or the Divas division--or possibly for the entire WWE. Cherry grimaced. Maria looked up, having found her camera and intending to snap a picture of her returning friend, and caught her expression. Maria's joy faltered.

"What's wrong? Is the hair really that bad? You know you can be honest…"

Cherry shook her head.

"No, it's not your hair. The hair is fine."

"Well, then, what is it?"

"It's just…"

Cherry bit her lip. She didn't want to upset Maria or bring up negative things when they had just been reunited. On the other hand, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to lie to Maria over something so petty so soon after meeting up again. Maria watched her, her joy replaced with genuine concern.

"Cherry, you know you can tell me. But I'm not going to make you."

"Thanks."

The blonde smiled, and Maria returned the gesture.

"I'll tell you later, Maria. It's not a big deal, but I just don't want to bring the mood down right now, since you're obviously so happy."

Maria's smile widened.

"Of course I'm happy. You're back!"

"I probably look awful," Cherry said, embarrassed, as Maria pulled her close for a picture.

"Psh, you look fine. You're the…third best-looking Diva on _Smackdown!_"

_"_Third?"

"Well, yeah. I'm obviously the sexiest. And second place already went to someone else."

"Who?"

"Well, that's something _I'll_ have to tell _you _later."

"…what?"

"You're not the only one returning this summer…"

"Oh my…who is it?"

Maria raised a brow.

"You seriously haven't been watching, have you?"

"Well, I don't get _Smackdown!_ where I live. Stupid MyNetworkTV. I watched _Raw _some, but mostly it just made me depressed because I wasn't in the ring, plus I was busy, so I just sort of…stopped."

Maria smiled wryly.

"Well, then, you are certainly in for a surprise."

Cherry cast around in her mind, wondering who it could be. Her reverie was cut short, however, as her eager companion instructed her to smile. She obeyed, and Maria took the picture. After slipping her phone back into her pocket, she addressed Cherry's trunk with an expression of one ready to take on whatever life threw at her.

"So, then…is there anything I can help you carry upstairs?"

"Well, now that you mention it…there were a few things I had been planning on coming back down for…"

She opened the trunk again, and Maria graciously took her pillow and cooler out before shutting the trunk. The two _Smackdown! _beauties headed for the door laden with Cherry's things. Maria babbled happily while Cherry listened along. When they passed the pillar the man from before had been leaning on, Cherry found herself thinking of him again. But she was only allowed a brief moment alone with her thoughts before Maria asked a question that required an answer.

"Have you checked in yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Did you reserve a room?"

"No. I mean, I probably should have thought of that, but I didn't."

She flushed with embarrassment. Maria, however, seemed delighted.

"Well, good. You can room with me, then. There's a lot for me to catch you up on."

Cherry smiled, once again feeling appreciated.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"It's settled then," the redhead grinned. "Let's go."

Cherry didn't argue as Maria authoritatively pressed the up button on the elevator. They waited in silence for a brief moment, before Maria spoke.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're still here. At least someone missed me."

"I'm not the only one who missed you, Cherry. You're a larger part of us than you think."

Cherry had a feeling she was about to find out just how big a part of _Smackdown! _she really was.


End file.
